The Lioness and the Wolf
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: The Scamander family and I went to Africa searching for new mythological magical creatures, but found a mad werewolf instead. Now my best friend is a mooncalled wolf and I seem to be the only person who remembers he's Lorcan not just a werewolf.
1. Summer Plans

The Lioness and the Wolf

_I've been working on this story for a while and finally decided to publish it and get some feedback. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the anything from the Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 1: Summer Plans**

"Daddy, can I go?" I plead.

I pouted my lip out just a little, but kept eye contact. I have the same eyes as mom. Dad can't resist when I make this face. Mom does the same. It works every time.

"I don't know Lils" I pout a little more "You just got home and now you want to leave again."

"It's only for three weeks" I take his hands and give them a little squeeze. "You'll have me home for the rest of the summer."

Dad frowned. He was considering it. "Okay you can go, but—"

"YEA!" I gave him a big hug cutting off his words. I added in a kiss on the cheek and ran up to my room.

My godmother Luna Scammander invited me to go to the safari with her family for three weeks. SO it'll be me Luna, her husband Rolf and her fifteen year old twins Lorcan and Lysander. Luna and Rolf travel the world all the time.

I went to my closet, it's huge. I had dad expand it at least five times just to make sure all my shoes would fit.

Which purse should I bring? Aunt Hermione put undectable extension charms on all of my purses. I should go with something bright so it sticks out but small because I'll have to carry it everywhere. I used my mini step latter so I could reach to top. I pulled down a little yellow clutch. Perfect.

I opened the clutch felt around, it was empty.

Now for clothes. We might stop by a few wizarding places so I tossed in a couple of robes. No black ones. I am sick and tired of black robes. I refuse to wear another one until September first. Green, white, yellow, and blue robes went into the bag. Next I should take muggle clothes. We live in Godric Hallow we always wear muggle clothes at home. I tossed some shorts in the purse. Next went tank tops and a few regular tee-shirts. I added some jeans. I paused for a second. It wouldn't hurt to take a few dresses either. So I tossed in like six or seven dresses and a skirt.

Next it's shoes. I guess I should've done that first. Oh well.

I tossed in four different sneakers. My favorite pair changes color according to my mood. I added some flip-flops for when we had down time. Should I take some heels? I doubt I'll need them but I tossed in two pairs of wedges anyway. I added some pajamas and underwear. I'm all packed and ready to go. I guess I should tell Aunt Luna.

Once I finished packing I sat down at my vanity. I opened my stationary drawer and pulled out my favorite scented parchment and a sugar quill.

_My fav Scammanders, daddy said I can go! Love Lily._

I folded the little note stuck it in a tiny envelope and went down to our owlery.

We own four owls. Mom and dad share an eastern screech named Arty. Al owns a white faced scops owl, who is so grey he looks blue. It's super cute. His name it Ptolemy. James owns a barn owl named Goldie. And my tawny owl's name is Athena. She's super adorable. I've had her since she was a baby.

I noticed both Ptolemy and Goldie were gone. I gave Athena my letter. "Give Aunty Luna a kiss for me" I say as she flies out of the window.

Poor Arty is all by himself. I fed him a couple of owl treats and pet his feathers. Poor bird, I'm sure the others will come back soon.

* * *

><p>At dinner mom asked us about our school year. We all started talking at once.<p>

James talked about quidditch (not only was he captain but we won the cup), girls (he has at least three girlfriends last time I checked), and the pranks he pulled. I'm sure mom knew all about those, with all the howlers she sent.

Al talked about quidditch, his classes (he's the one with the best grades and a prefect too), and his new girlfriend Lissa. It's bad enough I used to see them make out all the time at school. I don't want to hear about it while I'm trying to eat.

Me, I talked about was really important. Drama. Who is dating who? Who got dumped on their birthday? Who got caught cheating? Who got their ears pierced? All the completely trivial stuff, I thrive off of it.

Everything was fine until James said "I start camp next week."

"Camp?" mom squeeked. The whole table got silent.

"Quidditch camp mom" James rolled his eyes "for Appleby. You know I got excepted to their reserve team. If the captain likes me enough during camp he might boost me up to a starter."

Mom frowned. I know she understands this. She used to play for Holyhead. Besides James has been talking about Appleby for years every since they started scouting him in his fifth year. I think dad wanted him to play for Puddlemere but James has always been an Arrows fan.

"James honey, most people start out on the reserve team for a year or two" mom says.

"You didn't."

"True." She can't argue back unless she wants to imply that he's not that great of a player and let's face it he is. He has three generations of good players to back him up.

Mom took a sip of her drink. "What about you two? What are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm going to the Malfoy's for two weeks and then the Zanibi's for the next two weeks" Al said.

"What?"

"Oh I forgot after that Scorpius and Demetr are coming over for two weeks."

Mom didn't look happy about that.

"I'm going to Africa" I sang.

"So, basically you're all saying that you're leaving me this summer."

"Dad said we could" all three of us said at the same time.

Mom turned her glare at dad.

"You spend ten months at school, didn't come home for Christmas or Easter and you can't spend two months with your family as a whole."

"I had NEWTs to study for" James said.

"I had a lot of homework to catch up on" Al said.

"I wasn't going to be the only one going home" I said.

"They aren't leaving right away" dad said looking a little sheepish. Mom was still glaring at him, like it was his fault we didn't want to stay home for two whole months.

"I am. Aunt Luna is picking me up at five in the morning." When I finish dinner I have to make sure I packed everything and then get some beauty sleep.

"I don't leave until next week" Al said.

"I'm leaving in two weeks" James said. But we all knew he wasn't coming back. Well all except mom. James is planning on getting a flat with our cousin Fred. They've already named it The Marauder's Bachelor's Pad.

The rest of dinner was spent with dad trying to persuade mom to keep calm and look on the bright side.

"You and dad will have a lot of free time. Think about it. You could make another baby" I said.

I got kicked under the table for my troubles. That had better be an accident. Al and James still play footsies like they're five.

After dinner I packed my spared rush and comb, some lip gloss, bug repellant and my emergency potion kit. Dad gave it to me when I was eleven. I just have to make sure I keep it freshly stocked. It has the basics stuff like Dittany and Pepper-up potions. I tossed in my sleep-mask thingy. All packed and ready to go.


	2. Africa

The Lioness and the Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the anything from the Potter universe, it all belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 2: Africa**

Africa is amazing. I've only been here for three hours but that three hours have been amazing.

I woke at four. Got ready, said by to my family. Mom reminded me to bring a camera. Aunt Luna came. We flooed to her house. From there we took a portkey to Africa. It was hot but I was loving it. I wore a yellow dress and was not surprised when I saw Luna wearing yellow as well.

Our porkey landed outside a little shop. There was a man waiting for us. He gave us a map and some pamphlets. Told us we still had a way to go to our final destination and that we were standing outside of a gift shop that sold all sorts of stuff in case we forgot something. I didn't forget anything but I did see a cute teddy lion in the window I just had to by.

We got into a big jeep like thing. I have no idea what they're called my dad drives a Invicta or something like that. I really don't know much about muggle transportation.

So we've been driving around for three hours.

Lysander reading facts off of the pamphlets. "It's thirty thousand square kilometers"

"That they know about" Rolf muttered.

"Over five hundred types of birds."

"Not including the magical birds muggles don't know about" Luna put in.

"There is also a volcano that still erupts from time to time."

"That would be nice to see" Lorcan muttered.

Lysander kept it up with the facts. Meanwhile I was taking pictures of everything. I already used up one roll of film. Thank goodness mom reminded me to pack the extras. I bought ten just to be on the safe side.

We hadn't gotten to the magical community yet but so far it's impressive.

"Oh, that is such a pretty bird. What kind is it?" I asked clicking away madly at the pretty white, black and orange bird.

"It's a secretary bird" the twins said at the same time. It seemed to me like they were having a competition to see who could answer me first when I asked these questions.

I feel liberated as I watch the animals just roam around on their own. They're so free. It must be nice.

"Oooh what's that?"

Both Lorcan and Lysander turned to look towards were I was pointing.

"It looks like a baby cheetah"

"It's a sevral" Lysander said.

So cute.

It am so glad I got to come here.

The Scamamders are like the nicest people you'll ever meet. Luna might give off the air of a dotty person but she's really smart. She always seem to know what's going on. Rolf was tall blonde with green eyes. Secrently he looked to me like what I expect Godric Gryffindor to look like if Gryffindor was a blonde instead of a redhead. I would never admit that out loud though. The twins inherited their father's looks though. They have short curly blonde hair and green eyes with a keeper's built. They're also tall. But everyone is taller than me. I inherited my mother's height.

Lysander's voice is slightly deeper. He is the more outgoing one. He's got tons of friends, plays for the Gryffindor quidditch team. He might even make captain now that James has finished school.

Lorcan is the shy one. He's a Ravenclaw, and he's always deep in thought about something.

Lorcan is just like Luna while Lysander is just like Rolf. I bet if Rolf wasn't home schooled he would have been in Gryffindor as well.

"Hey kids look there is a lion and two lionesses at three o' clock.

"Wow" I whispered. I picked back up my camera and started clicking wildly away. They looked so … majestic.

The male stood up and roared.

"Think my dad will let me buy one if I beg enough?" I muttered.

"He wouldn't buy you a monkey that time we went to the zoo" Lysander commented.

True. We went to the muggle zoo and they had the cutest little squirrel monkey. I wanted it so bad. But daddy said no. I gave him the silent treatment for a week. I had already named the monkey Harry Jr. and everything. Mom was the one who had to explain to me that animals at the zoo weren't for sell.

I looked back to the lions. One lioness was licking the other and I realized the second lioness wasn't even full grown yet. I snapped another picture and the lioness looked up at me. Our eyes met. I swear I felt totally moved. Guess I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing.

We drove for a while more. There were so many more animals to see.

It was getting dark out and I felt a shift in the air. It was cleaner yet charged at the same time. We must've crossed over to the wizarding part of the savannah. Probably has a muggle repelling charm on it.

"I hope we'll see a Nundu" Lorcan muttered.

I sure as hell hope not.

I've read Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. Nundu has five Xs behind his name. That's three too many for me.

"Ooh, what's that?"

"It's a Honey Badger" Lorcan said.

Hm, so that's what a badger looks like. They're sort of cute.

Rolf parked the car. There were trees all around us, but a small enough clearing for a couple of tents.

"Okay we're setting up camp here. It isn't our final destination. Tomorrow we'll start our hunt for Grutslang and Yumboes."

I have no idea what either one of those are.

* * *

><p>Come to find out setting up camp does not mean setting up a magical tent like I thought it did.<p>

Aunt Luna pulled out four sleeping bags no tent. She said they were home made. The adults were sharing a double.

When I asked if she needed help with the tent Lorcan laughed and said we don't need a tent.

There is no tent.

"We're sleeping under the stars" was Luna's exact words.

_I did a lot of research of African animals, since I've never been. The story will start to pick up more in the next chapter._


	3. Unexpected

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse._

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

It took me forever to go to sleep last night. Was I tried? Yes. But I've never been much for ambient music. And trust me it sounds so much different in real time then it does on the wireless. Birds were chirping, animals were howling. Earplugs, I forgot ear-plugs.

I wonder how much trouble I'll be in if I magicked a twig or leaf or something into some quality earmuffs?

There was a waterfall not to far from where we set up camp. I bathed there early in the morning.

I wore a white tank top that said: REDHEADS ROCK! It was a gift from Uncle Bill. I also had on some simple blue jeans and my color changing shoes.

I tied my hair back, thank goodness Luna bought ponytail holders.

Luna gave me information about the creatures we were supposed to be looking for while were we in the car driving towards our main camp base.

Lorcan was humming the school song under her breath.

Lysander was still going over the pamphlets.

"Ooh look a Fwooper" Luna said.

We all turned to look. Sure enough that looked like the bird who's song drove people insane. I put my hands over my ears.

Consequence or no consequence I'm magicking myself a pair of earmuff by the end of the night.

I saw a building up a head, the first since the gift shop. I figured we'd make a stop there.

True enough, the building was a fuel station but it was also a place to park your car for a long time.

"We're going on foot from here" Rolf said.

I grabbed my clutch bag and got out of the car.

There were even more wonders as we walked.

I saw a couple of Puff Adders and a lot of birds. The Crowned Crane looked interesting and so did the Tawny Eagle.

I tried not to be loud because I didn't want to scare away any of the animals but I saw a family of monkeys in a tree and lost it.

I wanted to pet one so bad. I actually tried to climb the tree but Lysander grabbed my arm. I pouted, naturally but he wasn't as gullible as my father. So I took a lot of pictures, instead.

Lorcan explained they were Colobus Monkeys. They looked so adorable.

Two more rolls of film were used up before the night was over.

* * *

><p>Come to find out the Yumboes were nothing but ordinary fairies. I was a little sad about that. But we got to see a lot of other magical creatures. I saw a Boomslang Snake, a couple of Tebos before they went invisible, and an Erumpent. I took a lot of pictures of the last one. Daddy told me about the time he saw an Erumpent horn and the disastrous consequences.<p>

Yesterday something amazing happened. Rolf spotted a Grootslang.

It was a real freaking Grootslang. I didn't think we'd actually find one. A Grootslang is hard to explain. It looks a bit like a giant snake with a baby elephant's face.

I wondered how they went unnoticed for so long. They were odd looking like a hippogriff or hippocampus.

We only had one week left for our adventure and Rolf and Luna were going to spend it studying the new creature.

That gave Lysander, Lorcan and me a lot of time to explore the savannah more.

It was so much fun.

I took pictures of us as well as the scenery. Surprisingly we hadn't ran into any other people. No natives and no travelers. I wondered why that was.

I didn't think about it too much. It felt like I had the whole of Africa as my backyard.

* * *

><p>It was late at night. The earmuffs I made barely did anything to block out the sound. And while the starts looked pretty I didn't want to spend my whole night staring at them. I did take pictures though, to show Professor Sinista.<p>

I managed to fall asleep somehow.

It was a loud scream that woke me. I sat up straight and took off my eye-mask thing. I blinked it was a darker than I expected with it being a full moon.

"Where are the twins?" Rolf asked.

I looked around their sleeping bags were empty.

I heard another scream.

Crap.

All three of us jumped up and started running towards the sound. I had my wand out. Oh this was so foolish. Why did the twins go off alone in the middle of the night without me?

We found them and I nearly fainted at the sight.

Lorcan was on the ground covered in blood and Lysander was leaning over him with his shirt in his hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?"

We need to get to St. Mungo's.

Lysander couldn't string to words together. He was so panicky.

"We need to get to the hospital" Luna said.

"_Lumnos_" I looked around, what can I use? What can I use?

Oh I still had my sleep-mask on my forehead. I took it off.

_St. Mungos's. St. Mungos's. St. Mungo 's. St. Mungo's._ Over and over I repeated in my head. I squeezed my eyes tight. I pointed my wand at the mask and said "_Portus._"

I opened my eyes to see the mask sparkle blue.

"Here grab on. It leaves in three…two…one"

With a jerk behind my navel we left. I know it's harder to make a long distance Portkey but daddy taught me how to make one for emergency purposes.

We landed in the middle of the main lobby. It was like time froze and everything slowed down and then a bunch of healers were upon us. Some were carrying Lorcan off while others started asking questions.

They had to give Lysander a calming draught so he could explain what happened.

"It was late, we were camping in the savannah, neither Lorcan nor I could sleep so we decided to look around for a bit. We took the camera so we could take pictures of what it looks like at night. And then…then this big wolf came at us from nowhere. I didn't even know wolves lived in the Savannah. The wolf pounced on me."

"Were you bit?" Healer one said.

"No just scratched on the shoulder, I think. I'm not sure but the next think I know Lorcan tackled the beast off of me. They were fighting so I scrambled for my wand. When I started sending stunners at it he ran. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to stop him from bleeding."

"Calm down, young man" Healer two said.

"Let's check out that scratch of yours" Healer three said.

"We'll also give you another calming draught. And maybe a sleeping draught as well" Healer one said.

"No, I have to know what happened to my brother."  
>"We'll up date you and your family as soon as we can about your brother's status" Healer one said.<br>They all went their separate ways while The Scammanders and I paced back in forth in the small waiting area.

Oh this is so nerve racking. I want to know how it's going.

After a while my eyes started getting droopy. I needed to stay awake. I have to know what's going on. I started counting the number of steps I took to keep me awake. I stopped at seven. Counting in my head didn't lesser my worries.

_He is alive he has to be. It's only taking this long because the healers are being over precautious. Of course he is alive. He's my best friend he can't die on me now._

Twenty minutes past. It felt like forever.

"Perhaps you should floo your parents and let them know you're home early" Luna said.

"I think I'll just keep pacing" I said.

So I paced. Back and forth, up and down, left to right, over and over. Over and over I kept pacing.

"I think" Rolf let out a big huff. "Why don't I send for someone to get our things? Having our stuff back will give us something to do besides all of this pacing."

"Good idea. I think they have owls in the fifth floor. Lily you can go with him."

I didn't want to go. But I can't keep pacing here.

They did have owls on the fifth floor. It doesn't mention it on the floor guide.

So I sent a letter to my parents.

_Home early. Lorcan was attacked. At St. Mungo's_

_I guess I'll see you soon._

_Lily_

I paced in the owler too.

"He's going to be fine" Luna told me when I went back down to where she was waiting.

"I know" it was an automatic response. I didn't know. But I figured that's what she needed to hear.

I don't know how much longer I paced for but suddenly I found myself sitting down.

I blinked.

"What's going on?"  
>"You fell asleep. The healers are about to let us see him" Luna whispered.<p>

I nodded.

My parents were here. Mom hugged me as soon as I was on my feet and when she let me go dad hugged me too.

I never imagined our trip ending like this.

They let us into the ward. Mom and Dad stayed outside. Lysander was in a new shirt but I could tell he didn't really change. His pants were still dirty and there was still blood on his neck and arms.

Lorcan wasn't in a private ward but he was the only one currently occupying a bed. He was sleep still. He'd look peaceful if it weren't for the scars going across his chest.

"Were you able to tell what attacked him? There aren't supposed to be any wolves in the Savannah" Lysander asked a healer.

I recognized her as healer number one.

"I've told your parents about it last night while you were sleep."

I hadn't even realized it was a whole new day.

Luna had silent tears going down her face. Rolf's eyes were bloodshot.

"Mom, dad, what was it? Did they find out?"

"Werewolf" Rolf muttered.

"NO!" I hadn't meant to shout. "That means… it means, Lorcan…no. It can't be." I started crying. Luna forced me to sit down in one of the bedside chairs.

"It was supposed to be me. I'm the one he attacked" Lysander muttered looking at his brother horrorstruck.


	4. Repercussions

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse._

**Chapter 4: Repercussions**

I don't remember much of what happened at the hospital. My parents took me home at some point. The healers said they wanted to monitor Lorcan's wounds for at least a week maybe two.

I showered, put on my yellow robes and headed downstairs.

I went to the fire, but our pot was empty. What happened to all of the floo?  
>"It's too soon, give the Scamanders some time on their own."<p>

My father was sitting on the couch reading the Prophet.

"I have to go."

"Give them a day" he said.

"No"

"A few hours at least. You haven't slept in twelve hours and the last two times you slept it was for no more than two hours."

"I am not sleepy. I feel fine" I lied.

"One hour."

"Fine!"

I went up to my room collapsed on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lorcan was up when I went to see him. He was grimacing a lot and I could only imagine what kind of pain he was in.<p>

"Hey Lorcan" I muttered as I sat on the edge of the hospital bed. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey Lils how are you?"

"I should be asking you that" I said. Both of us were talking in whispers.

"I'm…not fine, but I might be, one day."

"You will be, soon" I promised him. "The healers told you everything?"

He nodded. "Things will never be the same."

I could feel my eyes water up a bit. Why do I have to be such a girl right now? "Not everything has changed" I took one of his hands into mine. "You're still Lorcan Scamander, one of my best friends. You're still the best in our year. You'll still roll your eyes at my silly jokes. You're still be the only person who pays attention in Binns' class."

Tears rushed down as I remembered our school adventures.

"I'm not going back to school Lily."

"What? Why not? You can't not go to school. It's OWLs year" I said standing up.

"I'm a werewolf now Lily!"

"SO? Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you can't go to school. It's been done before" I yelled. I had to moderate my tone. I didn't want to get kicked out. "I'm sure McGonagall will let you continue school. It might be a little hard but I'm sure you can handle it. You'll have me by your side. Me and Lysander."

"I haven't seen Lys since the attack"

"What? But he's here at the hospital. I saw him. He yelled at the healers to let him be near you when we bought you in."

"Well he hasn't been in this room since I opened my eyes."  
>"I'll see what's up with him. He really should be here."<p>

I started to leave the room.

"Lils" I paused and turned around "I'm scared."

I ran back to the bed and hugged him.

"I'm scared too."

* * *

><p>Lysander stood in the tea room he was twitchy, constantly adding more and more sugar to his tea.<p>

I stood behind him for a whole five minutes and he didn't noticed.

"What are you doing?"  
>"AH" he jumped spilling tea and sugar. "Merlin's pants Lily you scared me."<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>"I was making tea."<p>

"You were making sugar water you forgot the tea leaves"

"Oh"

"Why are you up here? Lorcan has been up for hours. Why haven't you been to see him?"

"I can't"

"Sure you can, it's easy. Even better I'll come with you."

I looped my arm into his and turned him to face the door.

"No Lily, I don't want to."

"So it's not that you can't it's that you don't want to. Your twin brother is going through a life altering situation and you don't want to be there him. That totally understandable, not!"

"You don't understand it's all my fault. It should've been me."

"You can blame yourself all you want but it's not going to change anything. I'm not saying you should blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it's the wolf that bit him. I have to go back. My parents say I can't stay all day and Lorcan is going to need some kind of support."


	5. Daddy's Day

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse._

**Chapter 5: Daddy's Day**

Over the next week I spent a lot of time going in between my house and the hospital. When Lorcan was free to go home I practically never left the Scamander residences.

"I'm not crippled" Lorcan said one day.

"Oh, trust me I know. I just like to feel useful" I said as I dropped off the tray of food I bought up to his room. I sat in a chair in the corner and picked up a book I left on his dresser. I opened it to page 56 and started reading.

"Lily"

"Yes Lorcan"

"Let's do something today"

I sat the book down. "Something like what?"

"Quidditch?"

"You can fly?"

He threw his pillow at me. I laughed.

"Are we playing a game or just flying?"

"Just flying. I haven't done anything besides get up and use the restroom since I got home. I need to be out doing something."

"Let me floo home and get my broomstick. Should I bring you back one too or are you going to use Lysander's."

"You can bring me back one."

"Okay."

Trip home was a quick one. I grabbed a broom and one of my mother's extra ones. She got so many from being a quidditch player. Every time a new international model came out her team bought her one.

The Scamanders don't live in a town like I do so they can fly whenever they want.

I flooed back to the Scamanders.

Lorcan and I flew around in the back yard for hours. Without direction or agenda we were just having fun. We fake dive bombed each other. We played for hours until Rolf came home.

"No extraneous activities" Rolf said.

It's not like Lorcan is on his death bed. The healers said he'd be fine. I guess we'll have to find something fun to do that doesn't require a lot of movement.

We started off with playing exploding snap.

"What's with that book you're always reading?"

"It's a potions book. I'm memorizing the wolfsbane potion."

The cards exploded.

"Lily!"

"What you're the last one to stack a card" I said. I knew that wasn't what he was getting at.

"You don't have to make me the potion."

"I don't have to but I want to."

"Lily"

"Do you still have your gobstone set? I don't feel like having singed eyebrows again."

"Yeah because no eyebrows is better than stinky liquid being squirted into your face."

"True."

I had dinner at their house.

I was surprised when Headmistress McGonagall made an appearance. Lysander was spending the day with Dane Thomas a fellow Gryffindor in our year.

"I wished to speak with your family alone" the headmistress said.

"It's okay, Lily can stay" Lorcan said grabbing my hand. I squeezed I didn't want to miss out.

"Very well then."

We all went and sat in the drawing room.

I knew what this was about. I decided to take a little risk and be bold by speaking first. "Lorcan should still be able to go to Hogwarts right? Lupin did and there wasn't even a such thing as wolfsbane potion back then."

"Teddy?"

"No, his father Remus was a werewolf. He was turned at the age of ten. Not only did he go to Hogwarts but he also came back as a teacher years later."

"He was one of the best" Luna added.

"Mr. Scamander isn't being kicked out of Hogwarts," well that's nice to know. McGonagall cut her eyes at me. I probably interrupted the speech she was going to make but I had to make my thoughts known. "We will still take him of course but there are many precautions that must take place and I thought you should know."

"I'm learning how to make wolfsbane and he can use the shrieking shack" I blurted.

I should probably keep my mouth shut.

"Our potions master can make the potion and has already agreed to making it monthly"

"That's nice" Luna said.

"The other things to worry about would be where he would go during the full moons. Like Miss Potter has pointed out there is the shrieking shack, Lupin used when he was in school. It can be fixed up and you can stay there or we could have a private dorm assigned for you to go to on a full moon."

"That does sound so bad" Lorcan said.

"I'll stay with you the whole time if you want."

"That's inadvisable."

"He won't attack me if he is on the potion."

McGonagall's lip got thin. I guess I was really annoying her.

I said what I needed to say. So I sat quietly as the adults made all the decisions.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey time Lorcan" I said as I jumped up and down on his bed.<p>

"Huh?"

"It's nearly noon, it's past time for you to be up. It's my dad's birthday today. He's having a party. You're invited. Get dresses and floo over to my place. If you're not there in half an hour I am coming and getting you.

I jumped one last time before I landed on the ground.

"See you in a bit."

I flooed back home. Al and his friends were over. They were planning something. I can tell by the way Al's eyes are glinting. James gets the same look right before he pulls off a prank. I need to stay clear of all three of them.

The whole family is coming over for my dad's birthday. When I say our whole family I mean the whole family. Nana and Gramps Weasley, all nine of my aunts and uncles plus their kids, Al's friends, James and some of his quidditch buddies, Rose is bringing friends, Teddy and Victorie are bringing friends, and then some of dad's work friends are coming and bringing their children.

Did I mention not only is it my father's birthday it's also a national holiday. Harry Potter Day, it's called. All shops are closed, everybody gets together and parties.

My dad thinks it is ridiculous and unnecessary.

Well we're celebrating anyway.

When we got back to the house I ran into Al and his friends. It was his two weeks to have his friends over. Rose and her best friend Allie weren't far behind. Nana Molly was in the kitchen making a fuss at anyone who dare interrupt her. Mom and Aunt Fluer were setting up outside. Teddy and Victorie were making out on our couch. Or at least they were, I told them to get a room and they disappeared. My uncle Percy walked through the door followed closely by his wife Audrey and their twin daughters Molly and Lucy. Even though they're twins they aren't identical. I invited my best girly friend Sienna but she was overseas somewhere.

"I forgot how big your family is" Lorcan muttered.

"I haven't. They aren't even all here yet."

"Where is your dad?" Lorcan asked. I had been dragging him around everywhere saying hi to everyone.

"Probably shut away in his room, let's go say happy birthday."

I took his arm and dragged him upstairs.

Sure enough my dad was in his room looking over some papers.

"Hey Lils"

"Hi daddy happy birthday" I gave him a hug.

"Thanks." Dad gave Lorcan a nod "Hi Lorcan how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, happy birthday sir." What's with the sir stuff? There is no need to be formal with a man can remember when you walked around in diapers.

"Thanks."

"Why are you up here and not down there helping with your party?"

"Your grandmother kicked me out of the kitchen and your mother told me to stay out of the way. She also said I wasn't allowed to shut myself away in my office at all today."

I guess that explains why he's going over files in his room and not his office.

"I guess we could stay up here and keep you company."

My dad bought out his old chess set and I watched him and Lorcan play. I'm not a big fan of chess myself, it looked dead boring to me but they seemed to be having fun.

I slipped out and went out to our backyard where my mom was having a drink with some of my aunts.

"Hey Lily it's been a while. How was Africa?" Aunt Angelina asked.

"Africa was amazing. I'm still developing the film but I can show you the book when I'm finished." It's not like I can tell her about the attack.

"That would be great."

"Have you seen your father? The decorations are done we're just waiting on my mom with the food" mom said.

"He is in his room playing chess with Lorcan."

"I guess that's where I'm heading" Uncle Ron said walking up with my Aunt Hermione. I heard him mutter "Too much estrogen out here" as he walked away.

I gave Aunt Hermione a hug.

"How was Africa?"

"Amazing."

"Has anyone seen Rose or Hugo? They were both gone when I woke this morning" Hermione asked.

"Rose is with Al and the rest of the people from their year" I commented.

"And I think Hugo is somewhere with my son and James. I know they're up to something" Angelina said.

"Can you believe today is the first day since the first day of summer that I've seen all three of my kids in one day?" mom asked.

"We're busy."

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Dominique ees gone all dayz. I only seez her one zee weekendz" Fleur said.  
>"It seems like Roxy is inviting new people to our house every day." Angelina said.<p>

"It can be a blessing sometimes. Lucy and Molly have been fighting all summer long" Audrey said.

I bet. Lucy's boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, broke up with her a week before term ended but was sighted kissing Molly the next day. The break up came as a shock to Lucy, but she nearly lost it when she saw the two of them making out in a deserted corridor. Molly feels no remorse, Lucy feels betrayed. I would not want to be in that household for the whole summer.

"I have no idea why they're fighting either" Audrey continued.

Well I surely wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I might like my fair share of gossip but I don't snitch.

"Lily"

I turned to the sound of the voice.

"Hey Lysander, I didn't know if you were going to show" I went over and gave him a hug. Even though I've been at the Scamanders practically every day since Lorcan came home I've only seen Lysander twice and both times were brief.

"Of course I was going to show. Where else would I be on Harry Potter Day?"

"I had planned on getting drunk in a pub today but they've all closed down for the day" Uncle Charlie said as he walked past.

Poor Uncle Charlie, he is the family bachelor. Not that he minds but Nana always brings single women for him to meet every time he is in the country.

"Trust me there will be enough drinks here tonight" I muttered.

I talked to Lysander for a bit then my cousins Roxanne and Rose came up to me asking to use my bedroom.

I obliged of course. It seemed like Molly invited Liam to the party and Lucy wanted to hide and cry in my room.

Together Rose, Roxie, Allie, Lissa, and I tried to cheer Lucy up but it wasn't working. I hadn't seen Lissa arrive. I wonder when that happened.

It took about an hour to console Lucy. She decided to stop crying and be the bigger person. She also made us promise not to do anything to the couple. I made no promises.

The party started soon. Music played party favors were sat out the place got even more crowded.

Aunt Angelina was right about the boys planning something. As soon as everyone gathered to sing happy birthday to my father a bunch of fireworks went off. My father was flushed of course. Even now he still doesn't take well to the spotlight.

Our muggle neighbors were a bit freaked out by the explosions so they called the police. When we said it was just fireworks they left though. Thank goodness. Imagine the head of the auror department arrested by muggle police.


	6. First Moon

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse._

**Chapter 6: First Moon**

The next morning I received my Hogwarts letter. Book list included _Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, etc. _I would need new materials for potions, I probably should get some new robes too. Ugh black robes. _Just three more years_ think to myself. I guess I don't have much shopping to do. My letter also came with a surprise. A shiny gold badge. I groaned. I would be first in the family to get one since…I had to think about it…my name sake. Lily Evans was a prefect. Oh, well I guess it won't be too bad.

"Al said your letters came in" mom said as she entered my room with fresh laundry.

"Yeah. I'm going to stop by the Scamanders and see if they want to go to Diagon Alley today."

"Three fifteen year olds on their own? I think not"

"Mom" I pouted. She shook her head. Why can't she fall for it like daddy does? "I bet Al gets to go on his own."

"Al can apparate so he's going with his friends." Lucky bastard I can't wait until I learn how to apparate. "What's wrong with going shopping with me?"

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Don't be so quick to grow up. It's not all fun and games."

"I know."

I sent a letter to the Scamanders they said they'd meet me at the Leaky at around noonish.

So I got dressed in a set of emerald green robes and a pair of pumps and was ready to go.

Mom and I went and got our books first. We stopped by WWW to get a few things. I got a few Wonder Witch products for my hair. Mom bought me a pigmy puff. She said she got one just before going into her fifth year. So it's sort of like a tradition.

I named him Ames because he is the color of my birthstone amethyst. Mom headed off to get my potions ingredients while I got fitted for new robes at Madam Malkins.

We both went and got some new quills and I bought color changing ink. I ran into some of my friends from school including Sienna, her trip through Italy was cut short. She was shopping alone so mom and I joined her as we finished our shopping. We all went into the three broomsticks. I ordered a hot cocoa and so did Sienna. Mom ordered a cherry margarita.

The Scamanders arrived. Sienna and I ditched mom and Luna and went with the boys as they shopped.

Out last shop of the day was Quidditch Quality Supplies. Lysander needed new chaser's gloves and Sienna got the brilliant idea that she should try out of the team this year.

I managed to talk her out of buying a new expensive boom. I told her she could use mine to practice and if she makes the team I'll have my mom send her one of the extras.

We have two open chaser positions and we need a new seeker. Sienna was mulling over her options.

Sienna's dad was a wizard but he died when she was six. Her mom is a muggle and she is always busy. Right now her mom is away doing a photo-shoot overseas. (She's a model). I invited her to spend the rest of the summer with me. She said she had to go home and pack her trunk first.

* * *

><p>The days went by fast. Mom was happy to have a full house. Dad was investigating on a new case. Al and his friends were…well I have no idea what they were doing. I only saw them at meal times. Mostly because I was rarely at home myself. The twins and I were helping Sienna with her seeker training.<p>

I checked my calendar every day, not marking down to September first but to August ninth. The first full moon since the attack.

I know they discussed what was going to happen at school when he transforms but what about at home. It's not like they can shut him away in his room. Is that what they're going to do? And who is making the potion for him?

I woke early on the eight and went over to their house. Sienna doesn't know so I had to slipped away while she was sleep.

I don't think Lorcan told anyone else.

Luna told me everything was taken care of but I probably shouldn't come over tomorrow.

Yeah right I'm not staying at home.

Lorcan already wasn't feeling well. I dropped off a big box of Honeydukes I ordered in the mail last week.

* * *

><p>You have no idea how annoying it is to know your best friend is probably in pain and there is nothing you can do to stop it.<p>

I'm at a sleepover at my Uncle Percy's place. The thought if he filled the house with a bunch of girls his daughters would stop fighting each other. Well he was wrong. Molly invited her best friend Karin and they were locked in her room. So it was me, Sienna, Rose and Roxanne with Lucy.

Lucy was taking to heart Dominique's advice "The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else".

So we're helping her compose a list of all the dateable guys in school. It's a waste of time in my personal opinion. What guy would want to be a rebound? But I had to do my cousinly duty and help out.

"What about Michael Reid?" Roxy suggested.

Brown hair, green eyes, dimples, Ravenclaw, but a total ass.

"Nope, he is an abuser. Remember he went out with Jackie Dolittle two years ago and he broke her arm when he saw her flirting with another guy" I point out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Roxy said.

"I bet Jackie didn't" Sienna muttered.

"Jaden Wood" Rose suggest.

Pretty eyes, Gryffindor, gets decent grades but…

"He's a little immature don't you think?" Sienna said.

"He's not immature" Roxy said.

"He's a little on the small side though" Lucy said.

"Yeah dating him would be like dating a first year, he acts just like one" I added. The boy is cute but there are just one too nargles flying around in his empty skull.

"What about what's his face? Al's friend Demetr"

Hm, not a bad choice. He has light silver eyes and a total bad boy smile. I don't know if Lucy is ready for a bad boy yet though. She's still too much of a goodie-goodie.

"I can't date him he's in Slytherin." See what I mean?

"Rose is dating Malfoy" I tease.

"I am NOT!" Rose exclaims her face turned tomato red.

"I've been to Africa I recognize DeNile when I see it" I said.

Rose stuck her tongue out at me.

"But seriously there is nothing wrong with Slytherin guys. Al is good to his girlfriend."

"I wish he would shut up about her already" Rose said.

"You and me both" Sienna and I said together.

"What about Dorian Hall?" I suggest.

He's tall, plays for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, he isn't the cutest thing to ever live but he isn't ugly either.

"He does seem like a nice guy" Lucy muttered.

"Okay, so we'll write him down as option number one. Now let's move on to number two. I heard Ralph Moss and Jessica Sparks broke up during the summer."

"Seriously, they were like the dream couple" Rose said.

"Excuse me" I said. "Bathroom break."  
>I slipped out of the room. Instead of heading towards the bathroom three doors down I went to the drawing room grabbed some floo powder and went to the Scamanders.<p>

To think I used to revel in gossip like the Moss/Sparks break-up. But I guess something more important to me happened this summer.

"You shouldn't be here" Luna's voice said as I tip-toed towards Lorcan's room.

"I just wanted to check on him" I said.

I heard muted sounds of screams. He's in pain. I have to go to him. Luna grabbed my arm.

"There is nothing you can do for him" her voice broke.

"He is hurting. He is in pain. He needs me" I pleaded trying to make her see.

When daddy doesn't get me what I want Lorcan is the one who is there to comfort me. Like with the monkey thing. And when I fell off a broom for the first time he was the one who taught me no not be afraid of getting back on. And when I was a first year and my crush Jimmy Mathers started making out with that total sleazy Amy Cross he is the one I ran to. No matter how I'm hurt he's always there for me. How can I not be there for him now?

"Where is he? I have to ease him."

More muted screams.

Night had just fallen. I didn't think he'd be transforming already.

"He is in the basement" Lysander said coming out of his room. "You can't go down there though." He wrapped his arms around me. "Think about how upset he would be tomorrow if he bit you. You can't go down there. We all want to but we can't. There is nothing we can do."

That wasn't a very optimistic way to look at things, but I couldn't move because of the death grip his arms had around me.

We stood there for a long time. Me crying, both of us listening.

**AN: I had Harry Potter day in the last chapter because in PS/SS McGonagall says "****I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future." Oh I also upgraded the rating to 'T' because I use swear words a lot.**


	7. Hogwarts

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse._

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

I got _hell_ from my father the next day for leaving the slumber party. He grounded me for the rest of the summer. I, of course, was not happy with that and I managed to talk it down to only being grounded for a week.

The rest of August passed by quickly.

On September first I packed my trunk, put my Athena and Ames in their respective cages and was ready to go. I told my parents I loved them on the platform and got on the train.

Off to a new year.

I sat in a compartment with Sienna and Lucy. Not before long we were joined by Rose and Roxanne. The main subject of conversation? Boys. They were continuing the conversation from the sleepover, even though it was almost a full month later.

"What's up with you Lily?" Roxanne asked.

"Huh?" I wasn't paying any attention at all. I was thinking about the last time I saw Lorcan nine days ago. We were both acting a bit awkward. I sat outside the door to the basement the whole night of his transformation. When he woke he was in no mood to be up and moving and I fell asleep on the floor. Rolf eventually woke me up and sent me home but I bet he told Lorcan all about it.

"Nothing is up with me" I said looking out the window. I watched the trees zoom by backwards from us.

"You didn't to go the prefect's meeting" Rose said.

Oh, yeah forgot about that.

"She's been a bit off all summer" Sienna said as if I weren't there.

"I've haven't been…have I?" They all nodded. "Must be the wrackspurts" I muttered.

The trolley lady stopped by. I bought a lot of chocolate frogs. I collect the cards.

"I think we should find you a boyfriend this year" Roxy said.

Me? "No thanks."

"She already has the Scammender twins" Sienna said.

I rolled my eyes and flicked her arm. She knows I am just friends with them.

"I'm not looking right now, Sienna could use some male attention though" I said.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Sienna flicked me back. "The guy I like is already taken and I don't steal."

"Unlike some people" Lucy muttered.

"What ever happened to you and Mason Hopkins?" I asked Roxy.

"We broke up during the summer. I figured it was time we went our separate ways" she replied.

Or you realized what a complete dunderhead he was.

"More like you came to the realization that he was a thick as a troll" Sienna said.

"He was not!"

"He kind of was" Rose said.

"It doesn't help that he looked like one too" I muttered.

"That's just mean Lily" Lucy said.

"Would you date him?" I asked.

"Lucy doesn't have the best taste in men" Rose said.

"Hey"

"It's true"

"Remember Jack Deverill?" Roxy said.

"I was seven and that was a dare" Lucy gasped.

"No one said you had to stick your tongue down his throat. It was supposed to be a simple kiss on the cheek" Rose said.

"Jack Deverill isn't he that smelly kid in Hufflepuff?" Sienna asked.

"The very one. His father used to work with Lucy's mom and they visited a lot back then" I said.

As time passed Allie and Lissa joined our compartment and so did Lucy's friend Desiree Saez. It was getting a bit crowded so I used that excuse to slip out.

"Hey best friends" I said as I entered the compartment with the twins. There were two other people in the compartment, Jason and Conner.

I sat down next to Lorcan and put my head on his shoulders.

"Oh just ignore the rest of the people in the compartment" Jason Simons said.

"Hi, everybody else who isn't one of my best friends" I said.

I there was a bunch of candy just lying about so I grabbed a liquorice wand.

"I see you made prefect. What's our password?" Conner asked.

"I have no idea I didn't go to the meeting."

"Neglecting prefect duties already?" Lysander asked.

"My cousins roped me into girl talk" I said.

"I bet you spent the whole time talking about me" Jason said leaning back in his seat.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I'm the best thing that ever happened to this school since Godric Gryffindor" he said.

"Conceited much?"

"Always" he snickered.

"I know see why you want to try out for keeper this year, your ego is big enough to block all three goal post at once."

"Somebody toss me a chocolate frog" I said. I left mine in my previous compartment.

Conner flung one at me.

"How come you didn't buy your own?" Lys asked.

"I left them in the other compartment."

"Someone else might eat yours" Connor said.

I shook my head. "I'm sure Rose will protect them for me. She remembers what happened last time someone ate my chocolate."

My cousin Hugo ate one of my Honeydukes caramel filled chocolate turtles. I cursed him so he'd spend the next seven hours puking his guts out.

"I remember" Lorcan whispered.

I smiled. I wonder why when it's just me and the twins Lorcan can talk all day long but when other people are around he's quieter than a mouse.

I ran my fingers through his hair over and over.

"How are you?" I whispered low enough for the others not to hear. They moved on to different topics anyway.

"I'm fine" he said.

"You know as a prefect I can dock points from people who lie to me."

"Semester hasn't officially started yet. You can't dock points until the feast begins."

"Let me guess you read that in Hogwarts a History?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"I read it in The Prefect's Handguide."

"What and the world possessed you to read a book that boring?"

He pointed to a shiny bronze badge pinned to his chest I hadn't noticed before.

I slapped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you made prefect?" I forgot to whisper.

"You didn't ask" he said. I frowned. I should've asked.

"Looks like I won't be docking points off you anyway" I said as I pulled out my prefect badge from my pocket.

"What was McGonagall thinking when she made you a prefect?" Lysander said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wasn't surprised at all" I lied. "I know most of the students and I kind of know the rules."

Lorcan scoffed.

The train started to slow down. I had to go back to my original compartment so I could change into my robes.

The carriage ride went by fast. I ran into the head girl, Heather Lowe, before the sorting. She told me off for missing the meeting and I had to bite my tongue to keep from cursing her. I wouldn't set a very good example if I cursed the head girl. She gave me the new Gryffindor password: Axminister Carpet. I swear every year the passwords get weirder and weirder.

The sorting hat's new song was quick and simple. The feast was amazing like always. Afterwards the Headmistress gave her usual start of term speech while she looked down on everyone. I helped some first years to the common room.

I went up to my dorm.

"There you are I was waiting for you" Sienna said.

"I had to show the little firsties their dorm" I said.

"Why is this the first time I'm seeing your badge?"

"I didn't tell you I made prefect?"

"No"

"Huh, I wonder how Rose knew"

"She is a prefect, too. Maybe the head mentioned that you didn't go to the meeting"

"Did you not notice Heather yelling at me after the carriage ride?"

"Sorry after the carriages I caught up with the love of my life"

"Did he break up with what's-her-face from the time the train and started to move on by the time it stopped?"

"No. but he'll realize it sooner or later that we belong together"

"I'm sure he will" I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

Did I mention that my best friend happens to be hopelessly in love with my brother? She's had a thing for him since our first train ride to Hogwarts. She was trying to put her trunk at the top of our compartment but she lost control and it fell and came open. Her clothes popped out and then my brother swooped in like a knight in Hogwart's robes and magically folded her clothes back up, put them in the trunk, lock the trunk and then levitate it to the top of the rack.

Why my brother got sorted into Slytherin I'll never know. Chivalry should be his middle name.


	8. Secret Base

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP universe._

**Chapter 8: Secret Base**

If I hear the word 'OWLs' one more time I'm going to snap. It's only been two weeks into the year and the teachers are driving me crazy with all the exam talk. Between classes, a ridiculous amount of homework and prefect duties, I rarely have time for my friends. I am a week behind in gossip and the only people I seem to have time for are my doormates, and that's because I talk to them every morning before class.

Although I'm super busy I had time to check out two books from the library. The first was on werewolves and the second was on moon phases. Did you know every full moon has a name? The September moon is called the Fruit Moon.

I felt like I was totally lacking in my job description as a best friend. Quidditch practice for Gryffindor is this Saturday; I promised Lysander I'd be in the stands cheering him on. I also promised Sienna the same thing, so I'm doing okay as far as those best friends go. But I haven't spoken to Lorcan much.

See I realized on the train ride when Lorcan showed me his badge that lately I've only been talking about werewolf stuff with him. I'm supposed to act like things are normal and that everything will be the same. But that won't happen if I'm constantly asking him how he feels? I didn't do that much before.

I'm reading werewolf books on the sly because I want to help him. I just haven't got the time to talk about no werewolfy things with him.

I have to try. Maybe he is all caught up on the drama and can fill me in.

"Hi bestest friend" I said as I snuck into the Ravenclaw tower.

"Hi Lily, the questions still aren't hard enough to keep up out?" Lorcan asked. He was lounging on the couch with his transfiguration book on his chest and his hand in his hand.

"I got lucky someone was coming out just as I approached" I said sitting on the floor next to the couch. "What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing, school work, you?"

"Same. Ugh, I am so bored. I can't wait until the season starts so then I'll have something to do" I grumbled.

"There are only six games a year. What are you expecting to do for the other two hundred and sixty four days of the school year?"

"Watch Quidditch practice?" I suggested

"Not even you can watch that much Quidditch" he said.

"True. Hey there is going to be an international broom race during Christmas break, you wanna go?"

"Maybe, if I the time is right" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "The time is always right for hanging out with me."

"Hey didn't you promise me a tour of the shrieking shack?" Lorcan said suddenly shutting his book.

Huh, did I promise that? I surely don't remember.

"Let's go, now" he said standing up.

"You want to break school rules? I'm surprised this is a first" I said standing up as well.

"I'm not breaking the rules per se, I'm bending the rules. You on the other hand would be breaking the rules. I've got special privileges" he said.

"Well if we get caught I'm saying I was doing my prefect duties and catching delinquents at work" I said.

He laughed. "Like anyone would believe I'm a delinquent" he said.

The two of us left the castle. We ran all they away across the grounds. It was still daylight out so there were many people lounging about by the lake and stuff.

"What if someone sees us?" Lorcan asked.

"This was your idea" I reminded him.

When the Whomping Willow came into view we both paused. I don't think I ever really noticed how menacing it looks.

"So to get in we need to hit a knot in the roots" I said.

"Any random knot or a specific one?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about that. "I specific one I think. And before you ask. No I don't know which one."

"I guess we'll just to have to try them all out then" he said heading for the tree.

Oh, goodness what have I created? I followed him to the tree. A branch came swinging down and I ducked. Close call. Here goes another. I had to jump. Thank goodness I seemed to have inherited my parents' Quidditch reflexes. I got to the base not without a few bruises and scrapes. I leaned against the trunk when I reached it and let my hands fall down. My hands touched a small thing and the whole tree froze.

"Seriously? The knot is super tiny" I yelled.

I heard laughing. Lorcan was standing ten feet away.

"What the hell? Did you not even try?" I asked.

"I used my wand. The knot is right there by the way" he said pointing. Oh so I gotten it wrong.

"Arse" I said as he started laughing again.

I crawled up the tiny passage way. It was really too small, and I'm slightly claustrophobic. I was glad when I came upon a set of stairs.

I took a close look and the smile wiped off my face. Did they have to look so old and creaky?

"This place is only forty years old right, should it look so old?" I asked.

"The Willow is only forty years old, the shack might be older" Lorcan said.

Right. Well this place is definitely a fixer upper. We climbed up the squeaky stairs and it ended in a small room. Yeah I could tell a werewolf used to stay here. There were broken chairs, scratch marks on the ways, bite marks on the bed post, and the bed itself looked a mess not to exclude the floor, was that blood?

"_Scourify" _I pointed to the floor and it started cleaning itself. I pointed to the bed next and got rid of the whole thing. I transfigured a broken chair into a nice temurpedic bed. Another wave of my wand and red and gold blankets appeared.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow. Fine. I changed the covers to a white and brown pattern. Brown is a neutral color.

"If only we would've bought food we could've had a picnic" I said.

"The place still needs more renovating but I think this'll be perfect for a secret hangout spot."

"Awesome I always wanted a secret hang out spot but Al and James always banned me from their tree house" I said.

We spent our time renovating the place.

We added an extra couch, cleaned the walls, a couple of chairs, and a working fire place. I added a dresser, for hiding snacks in the next time we come.

The renovations took most of the day.

"I'm so starving" I muttered.

"We should get back up to the castle then" he said.

"Ugh, I don't want to leave" I complained.

He rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic" he said.

"Thanks I try."

"Come on, I have to go meet with Professor Moon anyway."

"Ugh, that woman is a complete nightmare" I said. "I'm still working on the essay she set two days ago" I said.

"She's not bad" he said.

"That's because you like potions" I said.

We crawled out of the shack and made our way back to the castle.

After we said our goodbyes I headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where in the hell have you been? You look like you've been crawling through mud" Sienna asked me as soon as I reached our dorm.

"I've been around on the grounds. Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. How did your practice go?"

"It went okay. If I don't make the team I'm going to knock some sense into your cousin."

"If you don't make the team we'll both take him on" I said. My cousin Hugo made Quidditch captain, something he would not stop talking about every since he got his letter.

I went to the prefect's bathroom took a long hot bath. I patrolled the corridors for two hours. Then I went to my empty common room to finish off this week's homework.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry, to the people who are following this, that I took so long to update.<em>


	9. Fruit Moon

The Lioness and the Wolf

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe._

**Chapter 9: Fruit Moon**

"Wake up" two pillows came flying at my face.

"I'm woke" I grumbled as a rolled over.

"Good, get up, get dressed, make me a good luck banner" Sienna said.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep" Victoria said sleepily from her bed.

"So go bad to sleep you hag, you'll need all the beauty sleep you could get" Sienna said.

"What?"

Uh oh better get these two away from each other before they start a fight like last year.

"Woo, Quidditch tryouts, let's go!" I cheered as I sat up straight. Sienna rolled her eyes while Victoria glared from her bed. Mindy and Shanice were still out cold.

I got dressed. I was decked in red and gold from head to toe.

I had a large poster that said "Sienna for Seeker". I was going to magick it to hang in the air by itself so I wouldn't be holding it up all morning.

It was uber early, the sun had yet to full rise, and there were only a few people in the great hall. I was still a bit sleepy so I spent most of breakfast trying not to fall face first into my oatmeal.

We met up with Lysander at the table. Hugo was making every one tryout even if they were on the team last year. Lysander didn't seem nervous.

Down at the pitch there were many people who showed up. Seven people for chaser, only four for seeker, there were five for beaters and no one for keeper since Hugo had that position. I wasn't the only one in the stands either.

"Oh, Lily" Jamie Wright and Natalie Brooks waved towards me and came and sat down right next to me. They're both in Ravenclaw.

"Hi Jamie, Natalie" I said fighting an eye roll. I do not like them at all. "What are you two doing at Gryffindor's tryout?"

"Oh" Jamie said blushing and getting shy all of a sudden. "We just wanted to…"

"Check out Hugo. Jamie has a crush" Natalie said.

"Hey you weren't supposed to tell anyone" Jamie said. She was beyond blushing now.

"It doesn't matter, everyone is going to find out when the two of you start dating" Natalie said. She flipped her hair over the shoulder all nonchalantly.

"He might not even like me"

"He'd be stupid not too"

"What do you think Lily? He's your cousin"

My cousin, who I still remember when he used to pick and eat worms in nana's back yard, I don't think about him and girls ever.

"I really have no clue. Hugo and I aren't close. You should ask Rose. She might be here in the stands somewhere" I said. Yeah let them go find Rose.

"Well I guess I can ask her later" Jamie said and she flipped her hair in a perfect imitation of Natalie.

It's going to be a long morning. Chaser tryouts went first. I cheered for Lysander as he mounted his broom. I noticed Jamie and Natalie were doing a lot of cheering too.

Lysander made it back on the team and so did Deryl McDonald and…I did a double take. Was that Lucy? No way since when did she play Quidditch? I remember once when she was seven she said she'd never touch a broomstick they were for servants and slackers. Whoa I guess getting dumped put a new personality into her. Go Lucy.

I cheered for the new chasers and Lysander waved at me.

"So what's going on between you and Lysander?" Natalie asked when I stopped cheering.

I frowned. Was she serious? "We're friends."

"I told you she's dating the other twin" Jamie said.

"I'm not dating anyone" I said.

"Sure you're not" Natalie said flipping her hair again. I had to move out of the way so I wouldn't get hit by it. My hand automatically went to my wand. "Let's go Jamie, I think we've seen enough."

The two girls stormed off. I frowned at their retreating figures nearly missing the shout for beater try outs.

I went back to focusing on the team. Cailen Creevery and Malcolm Grant became the new beaters neither of last year's beaters making in the cut.

Seeker tryouts were next.

"GO SIENNA" I shouted.

"You didn't shout that loud for me" Lysander said as he sat down next to me.

"Nat and her shadow decided to keep me company for the first half of tryouts so I wasn't as cheery as I would've normally been" I said. I gave him a hug as congrats on making it to the team.

"Ravenclaw girls, I wonder what they were doing here" Lysander mused.

"Checking out the guys on our team" I said.

Seeker tryouts lasted twice as long as all the others combined. I have no idea why it was only four people trying out. But then again seven people trying out for three positions would be easier than four for one.

Sienna had some competition by the name of Toby McLaggen. He was quick, I'll give him that but then again but that might have just been his broom. He was riding a Lightning Strike, the latest international broom all major Quidditch players were riding. Sienna had a better eye though, Hugo has to see that.

"Did you notice the first Hogsmeade notice went up?" Lysander asked distracting me from the feinting attempt Sienna was doing.

"Already?" I asked. It was only the second week of school.

"First weekend in October" Lysander said.

"I can't wait. Can you believe it, only two weeks into school and already and I'm knee deep in homework?"

"I'm a bit behind in homework as well. I'll catch up before Hogsmeade though" he said. There was something off in his voice but I wasn't really paying attention because Hugo just named Sienna as his seeker.

I jumped up and down hugged Lysander and then went down to the pitch and hugged Sienna too. We spent the rest of the day celebrating.

That night at dinner while Sienna was gushing about her new team I glanced up to the enchanted ceiling and realized it was a full moon out tonight. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Lorcan wasn't anywhere in site. Lorcan didn't say whether or not he was going to use the shack or an abandoned classroom. I would've asked Lysander but he looked busy in a conversation with Hugo. So I left them two to it.

I snuck over to the Slytherin table.

"I know you have the map let me borrow it for five seconds" I whispered to Al.

"Five seconds" he repeated.

"That's all I need, promise" I said.

"Okay."

I followed Al to the Slytherin common room.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" it's a lie but it's the words not the intent that matters.

I searched the map it took more than five seconds but I don't think Al minded.

"Why don't you just take it" Al suggested.

"No thanks I got what I wanted" I said. I saw Lorcan head into a room on the third floor. I went that way. I don't have any classes on that floor nor do I know anyone who does. I wonder why that floor gets skipped. I followed the path Lorcan took. I ended up in a big room with nothing in it. Well almost nothing in it. There was a trap door on the ground. I opened it up. There were candles on the ground below. I guess I was in the right place. I jumped down. The ground was soft and it cushioned my blow. It was a neat trick. It almost reminded me of jumping on a bed like I used to when I was little. I wonder if my dad will put cushioning charms on my bedroom floor. Whatever, that's not important right now.

I walked over to a door and went inside.

There was a loud gasp, "Lily?", and then a scream.

Lorcan was halfway through the transformation. I did not look pretty.

He was standing there stark naked but his skin looked like it was crawling over itself pulling apart. Good thing I didn't really eat dinner or else it would be coming up.

"GO" he gasped as he fell on the floor.

I rushed forward to help automatically.

"NO!" Fur sprouted on his legs and there were some sharp sounding snaps. "Please" a whisper, but it almost sounded like him.

"I'll just go by the door" I said.

I sat in front of the door and put my head down and closed my eyes trying not to imagine what he was going through. When discussed werewolves in third year Professor Goldstein never mentioned how painful it all looked and seemed.

'Don't think about it' I told myself. I closed my eyes and drowned out the moaning and screaming and ripping and cracking by imagining myself back in Africa watching the animals roam freely. I thought about the cute little monkeys. I swear I'm going to get one someday.

Something soft nudged my knees.

I opened my eyes. "Aww" I patted his snout. He was a cute wolf, a blondish color. I didn't think wolves could be blonde I thought they were either white, black or grey but Lorcan's fur was a light yellow goldish color.

He snapped at my hand. Wasn't he still supposed to be aware because of the potion? I flicked his nose. "No biting" I said.

He snorted but didn't object when I started petting him again. It was almost like having a pet. Daddy wouldn't let me get a crup when I saw one at the pet shop. I thought that was totally unfair. Speaking of pets I haven't spent any quality time with Ames or Athena since.

"I wonder what this room was used for before" I muttered as I ran my fingers through Lorcan's fur. "It's pretty big, and I bet that door over there leads to another room."

The room we were in was big. There was a large bed against the wall blocking a second door. Other than the bed there was a small dresser and nothing else. I think the teachers could've added a little more personality to the room.

Lorcan snapped at me again. I was busy thinking about renovations. I like to make things over.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes. I hadn't expected him to respond.

His teeth latched on to the sleeve of my robe. He tugged. "What?" I asked again. Too bad werewolves can't communicate with their minds like they do in the books.

He let go of my sleeve, glared at me then looked at the bed, he looked at me again and then the bed.

"You want me to go to bed?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I guess I can lie down. I was planning on spending the night. This big is big enough for two" I said. I walked over to the bed and felt the cushions, comfy. I stripped down to my shirt; I was not going to sleep in my robes that would just be uncomfortable.

I got on the bed and moved to the middle. I patted the bed; Lorcan just looked at me from the floor where he sat.

"Get up here. I promise I won't bite if you don't" I said. He still just glared at me. I guess he thought it wasn't funny.

"You sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the floor too" I said.

That's what did it. He jumped up on the bed. He stayed watching me as a mumbled about useless things and petted his fur all night. When I started to drift to sleep he was still away watching me with aware eyes. I didn't find it creepy at all. It was like he was watching out for me, protecting me.


	10. Dates?

**The Lioness and the Wolf**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse._

**Chapter 10: Dates?**

**Lorcan's POV:**

I woke human, achy, and tired.

Why did this have to happen to me? I think it all the time but I never get any answers. I guess I'll just have to let my fate play out.

Arms tightened around me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I forgot Lily stayed with me last night. I stiffened. That was dangerous. Yes I was in control of myself for most of the night but I still could've lost it. I don't even remember all of it.

I slid out of Lily's arms and out of bed. I went to the little dresser to grab a set of robes when the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be up" Madam Bones said she is the school's nurse. She frowned. "Is that a girl in your bed?"

Oh, crap this won't end well. "This isn't what it looks like I swear" I tried to explain.

"Did she stay here the whole night?"

"Yes"

"Then it is exactly what it looks like" Madam Bones said. I've never been to the infirmary before but I always thought of her as a nice woman. She wasn't looking so nice right now.

"We didn't do anything indecent if that's what you're thinking" I said blushing at the words.

"I wasn't thinking of anything lewd" Madam Bones said blushing now too, "I meant it is not safe for you to be around people on a full moon."

"I know that but I didn't attack Lily she's safe with me" I said.

Madam Bones frowned again. "Put on your clothes I'll be waiting for you and Miss Potter outside this door."

She turned and left the room. I took a deep breath. God I just felt so tired. I put on a fresh set of robes and then leaned against the bed.

I wish I could rewind time back to when things were simpler.

"Lily time to wake up." I shook her shoulders.  
>"A few more minutes" she murmured into the pillow.<p>

"Breakfast should be starting soon. We don't want any of the other students to see us coming from this way" I said. Yeah I can hear the rumor mill already.

Not that were weren't already rumors about me and Lily. Half of the girls in the Ravenclaw tower are under the impression that she's dating both me and Lysander at the same time. She's just a friend, for both of us.

Even though we're identical we're nothing alike Lysander and I. I guess that's why we got put into different houses. Or maybe mom has it right and the wrackspurts have been buzzing around the sorting hat for so many years that they've addled his brain.

"Lorcan? Hey, what's going on?" Lily whispered sleepily.

"It's time to get up silly" I said standing up.

My muscles are so sore. My spine feels all wrong and my skin does too. It's all itchy an irritating. I rubbed my arms trying to will them into feeling normal.

Lily got up and put on her robes from yesterday.

"How are you feeling?"

Like crap, "I'm good" I lied.

She was looking at me with worry in her eyes. She didn't believe me. Suddenly I wanted to get back to my own room in the Ravenclaw tower.

"We should get going" I said.

"Yeah" she said and she slipped on her shoes. "Come on" she wrapped one of her arms around my waist, "you can lean on me."

"I can walk on my own" I muttered. I didn't want to sound ungrateful but I don't want pity from anyone, especially from her.

"Fine let me lean on you, I think I'm still half sleep" she said.

"We're supposed to be acting like everything is the same" I reminded her.

"Everything is the same" she said.

I wasn't buying it but I didn't say anything else as we left the room.

"Madam Bones, what are you doing here?" Lily asked. I guess I forgot to warn her.

"I should be asking you that" Madam Bones said her voice still curt. "Here this is for you."

She handed me a giant block of chocolate.

"It'll make you feel better" she added in a nicer tone.

I took a bite of the chocolate.

There was an invisible ladder by the trap door you had to tap your wand to it to see it.

"Oh, wow I didn't even know that was there" Lily said.

I groaned. "Just jumped straight down didn't you" I asked.

"Yep, good thing the ground is so soft" Lily said.

Madam Bones tsked.

At breakfast I got a letter from my parents. I read the letter over as I ate. Dad was making another small trip to Africa. Mom was staying home. Dad wasn't going alone though, an auror was going with him and a couple other naturalist. My mom had a lot to say about rumored heliopath sightings. She published a story in the Quibbler she'll send me a free copy in the morning.

I don't really talk to the other kids in my house. I don't really talk to anyone but Lysander and Lily. They used to get me. I wonder if they do still.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV:<strong>

"Hang with me this weekend?" Lysander said coming to sit by me as I finished up my essay for Ancient Runes.

"Don't I always?" I said. I scrolled up my paper and taped it with my wand to seal it.

"No, sometimes I think you forget who your best friend is the way you barely ever have time for me" he said.

"I have a lot of best friends you just happen to be one of them" I said back.

"Yeah, but I'm your favorite" he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Besides it's not like you aren't always busy with Quidditch practice. It seems like the only time I see you is when I come to watch you practice."

"I have no idea what Longbottom was thinking when he named Hugo captain. The guy has been going crazy with the power. Anyway that's mostly why I want to spend the whole day with you and only you."

"Only me?" like a date? No way.

"Promise we won't spend the whole day in Quidditch Quality Supplies" I said.

"I promise."

"Lily!" Sienna screeched as she entered the common room. She rushed over towards me, nudged Lysander out of the way and said "Guess who Ralph Moss just asked out?"

"Ugh, don't tell me he got back together with Jessica" I said knowing that was not where she was headed.

"No"

I gasped. "Did he ask out Lucy? I knew it. I knew people would ask her out once she got rid of that good for nothing cheating bastard Liam."

"No you cow, me. Ralph Moss just asked me out" Sienna said and she was practically jumping up and down for joy.

"I guess I'll catch up with you later" Lysander said.

"Okay" I said back. I grabbed Sienna's arm and dragged her to our dorm. It was empty, which was a plus. "So tell me everything."

"Okay so I had just gotten out of Divination," a class I don't bother taking because I know it is so fake, "when I literally walked right into Ralph Moss." I find it funny that everyone pronounces his full name as if it is one word. "We both apologized and then he introduced himself. You know that sexy smile he has, he was all 'I'm Moss, Ralph Moss' I practically melted right there. And then I was like 'I know, I'm Sienna.' And then he said 'Do you have any plans for this weekend?' of course I told him I had no plans and then he said 'Good because you're going on a date with me this Saturday. I'll pick you up at nine outside of the Gryffindor common room.' And I was all like 'I didn't tell you I was a Gryffindor'. He just smiled and said 'I know.'"

"Sienna"

"What?"

I lifted the edge of her scarf to her eyes so she could see the red and gold.

"Oh." And then we both started laughing.

"So I take it you're over my brother?"

"No, Ralph Moss asked me out on a date he did not ask me to be his girlfriend. I am still single" Sienna said. "Is Al still dating that girl?"

"Last I heard."

"Oh, what were you talking about with Lysander, it looked like the two of you were in a serious conversation before I came in."

"Nothing serious he just asked if I would hang out with him at Hogsmeade this Saturday."

"You two always hang out"

"I know, he wants to hang out just the two of us"

"Like a date?"

"No, not like the date."

"If it is just going to be the two of you alone then it is a date."

"The word 'date' was not said there for it was not a day. He just asked if I'd spend the whole day with him. If it were a date he would've said something along the lines of 'hey you want to go on a date with me?'"

"It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself more than you are me."

"Whatever, it is not a date."


	11. Hogsmeade Drama

**The Lioness and the Wolf**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse_

**Chapter 11: Hogsmeade Drama**

"So I hear you're going on a date with Lysander tomorrow" Lorcan said as we were hanging out in our secret hide out.

"It's not a date" I said automatically.

"Well that is not what he's telling people" Lorcan muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear but I heard anyway.

"We barely spend any time together anymore. Fifth year is hard. Did you know Mona Cross and Blake Moon have been dating for three weeks now? How am I three weeks behind in gossip? Not only that but I still have like ten essays to write."

"I don't know about the whole gossip thing but you always put off doing your homework until the last minute" Lorcan said. I guess that's true somewhat. He reached into his bag and pulled out his Charms book, a quill, and parchment.

Lorcan didn't say anything for a long time. This was supposed to be our secret hang out spot to have fun, not a private homework corner. I grabbed a bag of Berttie Bott's Beans and started eating them thinking about why Lysander wanted to hang out with me privately.

* * *

><p>I was headed back to the common room later when I was ambushed by Jamie and Natalie.<p>

"You little sneak" Natalie said as she and Jamie blocked my way.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a liar you said you aren't dating Lysander but you're going out to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow" Jamie said.

"We're going as friends, we always go to Hogsmeade together" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that" Jamie said.

"Look, this is what's going to happen. You are going to go meet up with Lysander and tell him you can't make the date tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow. "Or else what?" I asked. "Are you going to fight me?" I pulled out my wand. "The two of you together aren't even enough to hurt me. Get out of my way or else I'll make you regret the day you were born."

Both girls stepped aside. As I walked pass I couldn't help but add "Oh and 10 points from Ravenclaw you aren't supposed to be out of your dorm room after hours."

When I got to the dorm I was bombarded by Sienna, "Where have you been?"

"I was ambushed by Jamie and Natalie."

"Tell me you cursed both of them" Sienna pleaded.

I pointed to my prefects badge and she pouted. "I have to set an example. So I just took off points."

"You are such a goodie-goodie."

"I know."

"You can always curse them tomorrow when we're not at school. Speaking of, I need you to help me pick out something to wear. You might not think you're going on a date but I definitely am."

I spent the next hour helping Sienna pick out something cute to wear. Then I spent the next three hours listening to Sienna's Ralph Moss babble.

* * *

><p>Oh my Merlin, he thinks this is a date. We went to Honeyduke's first, got some caramel filled chocolate for me, dark chocolate for him. The twins like dark chocolate, I have no idea why it's the grossest thing ever. Next we went to my uncle George's shop. We got a couple of prank items, I chatted with my Aunt Angelina for a few minutes. But now, now we were heading towards high street. There is really only one reason students come this way and that's Madam Puddifoot's the make-out place for all couples. I've been there a few times, the coffee was gastly and the tea was nowhere near as great as my nana makes it. The only thing the place is good for is you don't get stared at for swapping spit.<p>

"Why are we going this way?" I asked. "Shouldn't we be headed towards the three broomsticks?"

Please let's turn around and head for the three broomsticks.

"Naw, I wanted us to go to a place less crowded. So I thought we should go to the Hog's Head."

Oh, not Madam Puddifoot's good. Because I don't know if I could handle being in there surrounded by all the lovey dovey-ness.

I've heard of the Hog's Head, it's a bar owned by Abe Dumbledore. When she stepped inside I figured everything I knew about the place was true. It needed to have a good _Scourgify_ charm cast over it. The patrons needed to add a little color to their wardrobe. Seriously, what's with all the black people? And the place smelled and awful lot like goat dung.

"Two butterbeers please" Lysander said as we walked up to the bar.

As Abe poured our drinks I heard a familiar voice.

"Dad?"

Two men turned around, one was my dad and the other was my Uncle Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Dad and I asked at the same time.

I saw Uncle Ron's hand slightly jump towards a piece of paper on the bar. Odd, I snatched for it before Ron could put it away.

"Lily give that back" Dad said.

"Official Auror business?" I asked and I flipped the paper over so I could read it.

_There have been more werewolf attacks in the past week alone, all out around the world. We at the Dark Force Defense League have discovered that the werewolves seem to be gathering for some sort of rebellion._

I didn't get the read the rest of the letter because it got snatched out of my hand.

"Sorry" I said quickly knowing the lecture daddy would give me about poking my nose in his work business.

"Don't tell anybody about what you read" Dad said and before I could ask him why Lysander appeared by my side with our drinks.

"Oh hey Harry, Ron I didn't think I'd run into the two of you here" Lysander said.

"That's Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to you boy" Uncle Ron said.

"Oh, whatever" I said and I pulled Lysander into a private booth. I secretly wondered if Madam Puddifoot's would've been a better place to go.

I had a lot of fun with Lysander we talked about a lot of non-school related stuff. He wasn't into hearing me go on and on about girly drama stuff so I tried not to bring it up often. But other than that we still had a lot to talk about.

On our way back to the school we walked past Natalie and her shadow and they both were glaring at me. Everything was fine until we got back to the common room.

"You are the best person to be around" Lysander told me.

"We've known each other since we were in diapers and you're just now figuring that out" I said with a light smile.

"No" Lysander said and he reached his hand up and caressed my face. "I've always known that."

Before I knew it he was kissing me. It took a second for me to realize he was kissing me and then it took another second for me to remember he wasn't supposed to be kissing me.

I pushed him off of me. "What was that for Lys?" I asked.

"I'm in love with you Lily" he said.

WHAT? I was screaming thoughts inside of my head. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't say what I was actually thinking.

"You aren't in love with me" I said quietly.

"Yes, I am. And you love me too. I know it. We used to hang out all the time"

"Because we're best friends"

"You tell me all your secrets"

"I leak secrets like cracked cauldrons leak potions"

He didn't have a comeback for that one.

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends I just don't think about you that way"

"Just think about it Lily. Picture the two of us together, it makes so much sense" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I have" I lied. I really hadn't thought about dating him. I don't date friends. Heck, I'm not looking into dating people period. "I'm not into dating anyone right now you know that. The two of us are meant to be just friends, nothing more."

"Oh, I get it" he said sarcastically. "It's him isn't it? You're in love with my brother."

"What? No" I said but he just kept on going.

"I should've known. You only hung out with me to get to him."

"I would never"

"And now that we don't talk anymore you don't need to bother yourself with me anymore."

"It's not my fault the two of you aren't talking. You're the one ignoring him."

"Because he is a fucking FREAK!"

I slapped him. I don't remember moving my hand but I do remember the impact of my and against his now flaming red cheek.

My right hand was still throbbing so I grabbed it with my left hand. "You fucking bastard. How dare you? I'm going to bed. I hoped I slapped some sense into you, if not then don't talk to me until you're back to the Lysander I used to know."

With that I stormed up to my dorm.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or added this story to their favorites or alerts.<em>


	12. Seriously?

**The Lioness and the Wolf**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse_

**Chapter 12: Seriously?**

"What the hell happened on your date yesterday?" Sienna screeched by way of morning greeting.

I blinked my eyes groggily. "What?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"That's exactly what I want to know. What the hell happened when you went out with Lysander yesterday?"

"It wasn't a date" I muttered and I stumbled out of the bed.

Sienna acted as if I never spoke. "If that bastard thinks he can two time you, he has another thing coming."

"What?" I said again. I was acting heck of slow today, or maybe Sienna was talking too fast and I wasn't catching it all.

"I know, 'what' is the exact same thing I said, when I saw that bastard making out with Natalie in front of the great hall so everybody could see."

"What?" that woke me up. "That sleeze, I knew she had a thing for Lysander."

"Let's go kick their arses. Hers for being a sleeze and his for being a world class jerk" Sienna said excitedly.

"I'm not kicking anyone's arse. So what if they're making out" I said shrugging my shoulders. Now that I got over the shock I was totally okay with it.

I started gathering my clothes so I could shower and get dressed.

"You're not pissed off?"

"No why would I be?" Sienna gave me a disbelieving look. "I told you we're just friends. It wasn't a date."

"I heard from some of Lysander's roommate that he came back into the dorm yesterday with a red hot hand print across his face."

I smiled just a little bit. "I may or may not know something about that."

Without waiting for her comeback I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I knew she was going to pounce so I headed her off. "So how did your date go yesterday?"

"You remember that bracelet I was just dying to buy but couldn't afford?" she asked.

"The one with the sapphire stars?" I asked.

Sienna waved her arm in my face. There was a silver bracelet with blue stars dangling around her wrist.

"He bought you that on a first date?" I asked. The thing cost at least 25 galleons.

"Yep"

"I wonder how much he's going to spend on the second date" I muttered as we walked out of the common room and towards the great hall.

"Oh, there is not going to be a second date. He's cute but he is a horrendous kisser and he is way too grope-y."

"So much for the legendary Ralph Moss" I said.

"Maybe his piss-poor kissing skills are the reason he can't keep a girlfriend" Sienna said.

* * *

><p>All though earlier I said I'm okay with the whole Lysander and Natalie but after seeing it first-hand I am<em> so<em> not okay with it.

It is obvious to me he's only using her to make me jealous. It's not working I could care less who he snogs. The thing is they are doing it everywhere: outside of the great halls, in the corridors, on the stairs, in the girl's restrooms, outside of the fat lady's portrait. It's like geez can't they find a private cupboard like all the other couples.

"You look annoyed" Lorcan said.

"I'm not annoyed" I told him. We were in the library working on an essay for potions, and Lorcan and Natalie were at the next table were slobbering all over each other like dogs.

"We could go somewhere else" Lorcan said throwing a disgusted look towards his brother.

"Our secret base?" I asked.

"Sure, it's been a while since we've been" he said.

We made a stop to the kitchens and got a picnic basket full of food before we snuck out to the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm sorry about my brother" Lorcan said once we were inside our secret base.

"You don't have to be sorry for him" I said and I took a bite out of a blueberry tartlet.

"He asked you out…"

"It wasn't a date" I said.

"You two still went out" he countered.

"As friends" I replied. Or at least it started out that way. "Lysander and I have always been friends, there never has nor will we ever be anything more than that" I said.

I started doing my potions essay again and Lorcan didn't reply. It was really quiet; I should ask my mom to send me a radio.

After writing a few lines I spoke up, not liking the tense silence, "Lorcan, you're my bestest guy friend, right?"

Lorcan looked up from his essay.

"Of course" he said.

"So if I ask you a question, you'll be completely honest with me?" I asked.

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you think I'm a tease?" there I said it.

Lorcan looked flabbergasted and it took him a second to speak. "No. Why would you think that? Did my brother tell you that?"

"NO" I said quickly. I moderated my tone. "It's just that I don't date. I might keep up with everyone else's dating life, but I don't have one of my own. And it's not like guys aren't asking me out, they have. I just always turn them down. So I was wondering if I come off as a tease."

"You're not a tease Lily," Lorcan said, "if there is a guy out there who thinks you are a tease then he's stupid."

"Thanks" I muttered and I went back to doing my potions essay.

_AN: For anyone who is following this story: Sorry for the late update, I've had finals, and now getting ready for Christmas and everything. I will try to update this and any of my other stories before the holidays._


	13. Quidditch

**The Lioness and the Wolf**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Potter-verse_

**Chapter 13: Quidditch**

Today is the day of the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. I was all prepared to sit in the cold and cheer my team on. I had on three sweaters, the topmost one being red, my Gryffindor scarf, a Gryffindor beanie, and even a pair of red and gold socks.

"Ready for your first match?" I asked Sienna at breakfast.

"Yep, today is going to be awesome" she said and she started piling food onto her plate. I raised an eyebrow, most people are too nervous to eat before their first game.

"You're playing against Al" I said.

"Oh, I know" she said and there was a small twinkle in her eye.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"You'll see in five minutes" she said.

I had no idea what she was getting at so I went back to my food.

About five minutes later there were two loud POPs and everyone glanced around. Down at our end of table someone's head had turned into a donkey and over at the Ravenclaw table there was someone with a cow head on its shoulder.

I looked at Sienna. "That's Lysander and Natalie, isn't it?"

She smiled hugely. "Yep"

"You didn't…"

"Not by myself, I had some help from my favorite Slytherin" she said. I looked over to the Slytherin table where my brother and his friends were laughing.

"Is it going to wear off before the match?" I asked.

"I don't know how long it'll last. You have to ask your Uncle George, it came from his shop."

Lysander and Natalie went to the hospital, while little Hugo ranted on and on.

"Those damn snakes are trying to ruin my team. What am I supposed to do if his head doesn't get fixed before the match? It starts in five minutes" Hugo ranted.

"Don't you have any reserves?" I asked.

Hugo's eyes got pouty.

"No" I said.

"But I haven't even asked" he replied. I can't believe he was trying to give me the puppy dog face when I practically invented it.

"The answer is still no" I said.

"Don't you want Gryffindor to win?"

"Why don't you go see if Madam Bones can fix Lys before you start trying to replace him" I suggested.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes everyone went down to the pitch. I sat with my cousins. Rose was on my right, and Roxy was on my left.<p>

"I'm surprised to see you wearing your Gryffindor colors, I thought you'd be supporting your boyfriend" I told Rose.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend" Rose said.

"You haven't seen her socks, they're green" Lissa said, on the other side of Rose.

"Hey!" Rose protested. "I am supporting my cousin."

"Sure you are" I said.

Lissa was openly wearing green to support Al.

"So Lily, what ever happened between you and that Scammander twin?" Allie said to take the heat off her best friend.

"Nothing" I said.

"Which twin, I heard you dumped twin one for twin two" Lissa said.

I rolled my eyes.

"That is so not what happened" Roxy said. "I heard twin two and twin one got into a fight over her and twin two won."

I frowned. What the hell? "Okay I have no idea which twin is supposed to twin one and which one is supposed to be twin two. But nothing happened. Honestly. Lysander and I did go to Hogsmeade together, but just as friends. I told him I didn't like the way he was behaving and we stopped being friends. Now he's going out with Natalie."

"So you're not dating twin two?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Such a shame, because they both a so cute" Roxy said.

I rolled my eyes and was glad that the players were coming onto the field.

The game started off quickly, and already it was a rough one. With just three minutes in the score was 30-40, and there were four injuries. One guy had a broken nose, another person had a broken hand, and two people were sporting black eyes. I don't think there has ever been a game with this much blood in it in only twenty minutes.

Many foul shots were awarded and Madam Hooch had a hard time keeping up with all the penalties. After an hour of a solid bashing where three students were carted off to the hospital wing the headmistress finally had enough. She stepped out onto the field and called both teams down to her. She said the next person who committed a personal foul would get a week's worth of detention.

The match ended two minutes after that declaration. We won the match but lost two players in the process.

_**AN:**__ To anyone following this story: Sorry for the long wait, and this is sort of a filler chapter, I plan on having some major plot stuff coming up._


	14. Author's Note

Having a bit of writer's block. The story isn't moving as fast as I planned. I know I promised an update before the end of the summer, an unexpected family tragedy kept me from the internet and my computer for a few weeks, an update will be coming soon.


End file.
